1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus used to strip line from a spool and to sharpen the point of a fish hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of line dispensing apparatus have been employed in the past utilizing friction wheels or rollers between which fish line is fed, to control backlash of the fish line during casting and/or to increase the length of the cast. None of these devices have been suitable for use as self-contained portable line strippers and none have been adaptable for use as sharpening devices.